Seikijinshuu Clan
The Seikijinshuu Ichizoku (Soul God Clan) is a clan that originates from Kirigakure, though it has been split up and the members spread in every direction to escape Kiri's Bloodline Massacre. The Seikijinshuu were known as one of the creepiest ans most dangerous to fight clan from Land of Water because of the Clan's Kekkei Genkai, the Seikizuna ( Spirit Bonds ). The Kekkei Genkai has a nearly 80% chance of manifesting in any given child, making this clan one of the most prolific, another facet that helped it not be completely massacred during the events in Kiri. History The Seikijinshuu, according to their own legends, were born when one of their ancestors made a fleeting connection with the goddess Izanami, and managed to obtain a hint of her power before the connection was shut off. Regardless of whether this story is true or false, the Seikijinshuu had settled in Kiri and were one of the most widespread clans due to their unusually high chances of manifesting the Kekkei Genkai. After the Massacre, while numerous clan members were struck down, a few managed to escape, ensuring the continuity of the clan. It is estimated that there are about twenty live people belonging to the clan at the moment. Abilities Kekkei Genkai The Kekkei Genkai of the Seikijinshuu is called the Seikizuna or Spirit Bonds. It gives them the ability to form a "bond" with a person whose belonging they currently possess - whether this be chakra, clothes, hair etc. - and in doing so carry out special techniques against that person. These are generally non-offensive techniques that help during a battle, such as tracking, analysis etcetera, but there are a few offensive techniques as well. To make things difficult, however, is the fact that depending on the complexity of the technique, different belongings have to be possessed. Typically speaking, simpler techniques will require chakra, hair and easier to obtain materials, but stronger techniques will require harder to obtain materials. Secondly, some stronger techniques will require the belonging to be taken under certain conditions, an example being given voluntarily, burnt off by fire, etcetera. This further makes carrying out the techniques more difficult. A particular material can only be used once, before new materials have to be obtained. This means basically that to carry out two different techniques requiring a particular possession, two of that possession have to be obtained. Lastly speaking, a main disadvantage of this Kekkei Genkai is also that it prevents the use of any Elemental transformations by the Seikijinshuu. Other abilities Due to the Seikijinshuu's primarily non-offensive Kekkei Genkai and inability to use elemental trasnformations, they have to come up with other methods to attack an opponent. These are - Taijutsu The Seikijinshuu are highly oriented towards building up their body and speed to compensate for their lack of elemental Ninjutsu. An average Seikijinshuu can mimic the First of the Eight Celestial Gates in his normal battle speed. Seikijinshuu also have no fixed Taijutsu style, but prefer instead to use a medley of styles, none of them perfectly learnt, but as a combination quite unpredictable. Forgery and Kenjutsu The Seikijinshuu are one of the premiere swordsmiths in the Elemental Nations, and primarily forge swords for their clansman to use for Kenjutsu. Each clansman typically possesses at least three different swords. However, it must be noted that these swords are nowhere near the levels of the Samehada or the Kusanagi, and are merely somewhat stronger than a normal sword. As such, the Seikijinshuu do not go in for quality pieces, but rather mass production of better than average swords with a few abilities. Barriers Seikijinshuu Clansmen are not as skilled with barriers as clans that solely focus on barriers, or even non-clan sealing experts. They know typically basic to moderately difficult barriers, with perhaps a few of the advanced ones. Genjutsu The Seikijinshuu are as good in Genjutsu as a normal ninja their rank, and perhaps slightly better at identifying Genjutsu due to their constant exposure to it in inter-clansman spars. Location The clan possesses no fixed residence, and are scattered throughout the Ninja World. They are however slowly beginning to trickle back to Kirigakure, with the Mizukage and the Council of Water doing all they can to ensure one of their more powerful clans returns. Member List * First Seikijinshuu Founder Category:Clans